User talk:Tycio/2018
March The 18 March 2018 ROH match (first round in the Women of Honor tournament to determine a WOH champ) between HZK and Mayu Iwatani featured what the announcers called body scissors but I would probably call it rolling body scissors because she used the legs-round-torso grapple to spin her over. Before match began, announcer mention Iwatani has held "all five" Stardom championships, including "the very pretigious World Of Stardom Championship". They say "the twenty year old HZK". Side headlock takeover into a headscissors... a lot of good moves being announced which I'd like to redirect to move lists if possible. "Great Snap Mare takeover" and "big double axe handle" I can see are already there (the latter I believe is called two-handed punch in GURPS, dunno if any announcers ever called it that) Also a term I never noticed, twice: *"ooh, paintbrushes Hazuki!" after Iwatani slaps her in the face... *"the crowd behind her here in Osaka.... paintbrushing Mayu with those kicks to the head" after HZK is pressing the sole of her boot across her face (they were more like abrasive push-kicks...) Far as I can tell paintbrushing seems to refer to inflicting pain on the face with a broad surface? Would be interested in seeing other usage of it, first time it stood out to me. Iwatani also does what the announcers call a delayed German which is a German suplex but pausing to hold her up before dropping her, much like Dalton Castle. In her case, she drops to her knees as she delivers it. Not sure if that variation has a special name. I believe that version would place less weight on the suplexed opponent and require less spinal hyperextension to remain in contact with them. The second time she did it (the move preceding the pin) the announcer called it a bridging dragon. I didn't really notice a difference between the two, maybe bridging dragon refers to a suplex that lands in a bridge for a pin? Or possibly Iwatani's variation which involves dropping onto her shins? talk2ty 14:52, March 21, 2018 (UTC) April The advent of Burnard the Business Bear the previous week, following the debut of Bury the Bear has made me remember Swagger Soaring Eagle and struggle to remember if I am forgetting some other mascots. If there might be potential for a Category:Mascots and if we have a template to make that look professional or if it could work templateless. Retroactively, Bury was identified to be Kenny Omega and given the extended name Bury the Drug-Free Bear, I still need to get caught up on the recent episodes, not sure who Burnard is yet. It might just be useful to redirect the names to the wrestlers dressed in the costume rather than give the mascots their own pages, guess it is up to admins on how much coverage they think mascots deserve. talk2ty 18:32, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Re: Mascots Let me think on it, I'll get back to you. Also, please don't create more disambiguation pages like you are currently doing. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:11, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Discord As an active member of this site, we would love if you would consider joining our Discord. Please see the relevant discussion here. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:18, August 1, 2018 (UTC) RE: Non-video games *It's fine as it is, i created that over 9 years go. Dean27 (talk) 03:57, September 11, 2018 (UTC)